


Constant craving

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Smut in the office
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Kudos: 29





	Constant craving

'Headmistress?'

She opened the door to an empty office. No purring Pendell, no fire in the grate or friendly teapot.

'Perhaps she is in the kitchens' she said. Mrs Hallow huffed and began stomping away to the kitchens. Hecate lingered a few seconds longer and was just about to follow when a shuffle, bang and a soft 'damn!' reached her ears.

Hecate shut the door and folded her arms, waiting for Miss Cackle to emerge under the table. Ada spotted her feet and ducked her head out.

'Sorry, I dropped Petula' she said sheepishly. Her hands were full of earth. Hecate tutted and waved a hand, restoring the beloved plant to its former glory the easy way.

'Mrs Hallow is on the warpath.'

'Tell me something new' muttered Ada.

'I thought you were hiding from her.'

'I'd have thought of a better hiding place than this.'

'She'd get suspicious if she came in and found you under the table.'

'Wouldn't she. Did you head her off to the kitchen?'

'Yes.'

'Hmmmm.'

'What?'

'How about we have some fun?' Ada whispered enticingly.

Hecate looked horrified for a second.

'Oh don't give me that face' said Ada. 'Might I remind you of what we did in in the kitchen at half term?'

Hecate covered her face with a hand in a pathetic attempt to diminish the blush suffusing her cheeks.

'Not my finest moment, Ada' she muttered.

'Oh I beg to differ' purred Ada, her grin bordering on wicked.

Hecate shook her head at how awfully naughty her wife could be.

'Take a seat.'

'You know who will be up here in a minute.'

'It'll take her five minutes to get down there, shout at Ms Tapioca, get offended and come back up again. We'll be finished in four.'

Hecate hesitated but the devil on her shoulder won out. She made a last-ditch attempt to stop this unprofessional behaviour.

'I can't. That is the headmistresses chair.'

Ada sighed. Her beloved could be so irritating with her insistence of taking everything literally. Hecate refused to sit facing the door as the position reserved for the headmistress.

'So move it.'

Hecate noted the temptation in the voice, considered the chair and moved it to the left. Then slowly sat, trembling in anticipation and anxiety. She had just enough sense left to lock the door and set off a silencing spell with a twitch of her fingers before her reputation became compromised. She had no problem in being compromised this way at another time and place. This was their riskiest move yet. Ada crept towards her like a cat; lifting the long black skirt up to her hips, a nimble finger alighting on the edge of the black knickers, tracing the seam down with a light touch and sliding them across to stroke Hecate's exposed skin with a lap of her tongue. Hecate gripped the arms of the chair, tried not to gasp but it was useless to resist. Ada always had a way of making her surrender and it never took long. Armed with a diabolical technique, she had yet to be resisted by anyone she had tried it on and Hecate was particularly susceptible to her charms. Ada let her tongue do the talking, swishing and flicking over and inside the tender flesh.

Hecate let all thoughts about timekeeping and punctuality go as she relinquished her control to the inevitable. She leaned back and perched her feet on the table rests. Ada gleefully noted Hecate's feet twitching, she was getting close. She estimated that they would have thirty seconds to spare to readjust themselves before Ursula Hallow would come looking for them.

Hecate took thirty more seconds to come after that thought, her panting moans getting louder and lower until she shuddered to a halt, trembling from head to toe at the sudden release. She knew there was very little time to spare but she let herself relax for a few seconds more. It was a joke between them that Ada, being a time witch, could give them a little more time to recover, something they could do with at times when they'd been alerted from their beds by a student while they'd been otherwise occupied.

Ada smiled mischievously and let her recover while she whispered a drying spell on them both. Hecate couldn't bring herself to be severe when Ada was kissing the insides of her thighs while slipping her knickers back on.

'You're a terrible influence.'

Ada confirmed that this was so. How she still managed to look innocent after all that…Hecate pushed back the chair and helped her up, moving the chair to its rightful place and undoing the rest of the spells as she went along.

'Time to get back to work' sighed Ada. Mrs Hallow was a lot of work.

They didn't look at each other as they left the office.

'A very risky endeavour, headmistress.'

'Quite. But sometimes it's worth the chance.'

They left it at that.


End file.
